


A knight in a bright blue coat

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dougal adopts baby wizards, Graves takes a bath, HE IS, M/M, Newt is a Cinnamon Roll, Newt stares, Nifflers niffling around, The demiguise ships it, credence gets a hug, gellert is not, graves is crushing harder than a 12 year old, heroic newt, one would think Graves would be used to pickpockets, overprotective Queenie, spy newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: Newt has noticed that the Niffler is having more trouble that usual to steal things from people's pockets here in New York than he has had in London. The exception being Percival Graves, head of security in the MACUSA. Newt gets suspicious, the real Graves is trapped inside a pocket watch, and Grindewald wasn't ready to face a Niffler.





	1. What does a nIfller do? Niffling, of course!!

**Author's Note:**

> this has been writen in class, so sorry the mispelling and other kicks to the dictionary. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please, leave Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna

Newt was in trouble.

In serious trouble. 

Tina had left him siting in her desk, waiting for her to return from a quick trip to the toilet and the cafeteria, with the promise of bringing back with her some tea and pastries so they could both eat and prepare a plan to recover his creatures. His poor, poor babies, alone and scared in this big city full of humans. Newt, being Newt, was too distracted thinking about all the horrors his babies would have to face to notice anything until it was too late. He caught a glimpse of the furry back of the Niffler before the damned rascal dissapeared around the corner and into the hallways of the MACUSA.

Newt cursed, and left, gently, his case on top of Tina's desk. He had a good idea as of where the NIffler went. Ever since the moment they had met Percival Graves, Niffler was obsessed with a shiny silver pocket watch Graves had tucked in his waistcoat. He was, after all, a repeated offender.

The first time it had happened, newt had smiled nervously at the man and forced the Niffler to give it back. "eeeeh... well... It's a Niffler Sir" he had offered as explanation to the glare he got in return. 

the second time, Newt and Tina had crossed a group of aurors leaded by Graves in the hall, and Newt had noticed the sudden agitation inside the case, followed by a crash when the Niffler got free and made a run for it. Tina had helped him while the rest of the aurors looked around nervously. Only Graves remained calmn. Newt admired the man for his coolness in the face of a crisis such as a nIffler on the loose in a hall full of shiny objects. 

"What the holy fucking hell is doing that thing?!" one of the aurors asked him, when he saw the Niffler trying to get in his pocket one of the adornements he had taken from the wall (how, Newt didn't know) " Well... he's just niffling around" he tried to joke, but that gained him another mighty Glare of Death from Graves, who was frowning hsi eyebrows where touching. Half an hour later the Nifller was back in the suitcase and all the stolen items were returned, including Graves's silver pocketwatch. The man's eyes widened when he saw it in Newt's hands, and he snatched away in a most rude way, leaving Newt wondering if all the americans where that.... unpolished. 

The third time, Newt didn't realise until he was feeding his creatures and spotted the Niffler looking quite pleased with himself trying to arrange the silver watch to his liking inside his nest. Newt didn't sleep that night, and in consecuence, neither did the niffler. Mommy was displeased enough with him to lecture him until sunrise. Newt went with Tina to work, and when he was sure Graves wasn't in his office, he left the pocket on top of the other man's desk. 

This would be the fourth time, and Newt wasn't about to let the Niffler get away with theft, at all. it was enough. Wand in hand, Newt wave it in the niffler's direction, summoning the little troublemaker to his waiting arms. he sighted, relieved, and with nIffler held firmly in his arms he walked back to Tina's desk. "You can do this, Mommy is really tired of your obssesion with Mister Graves watch. What if he thinks I'm unnable to control you and he takes you away?? Have you thought about that??" He held the niffler in front of him, looking into the wide eyes of the creature. Ah, so he had understood that last bit. 

Later, when Tina and him were walking home, he mentioned the whole thing to her, proud he had been able to stop him in time. Tina laughed "yes, one would think that having lived in New york all his life, Mister Graves would be able to keep his watch inside his pocket right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	2. Subtlety is not your forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt can't let go of Tina's words and decides to do a little spying... the demiguise helps and Niffler tries to escape, will he succeed?? And what will Newt find out about Mister Graves?

Newt couldn't forget the words Tina spoke that day about Mister Graves. 

It was very strange, indeed, that Niffler, being as he was, had trouble at all pilfering anyone's pockets, but Newt had noticed how the wizards and withces of New York seemed to be able to tell when the small paws of a niffler were rummaging around their valuables. At first Newt thought it must be some kind of spell, but, after several days walking the streets of the huge city of New York he had come to realise that it was not, in fact, a spell at all, but a skill developped trough years of walking in crowds with skilled thieves hidding in them. 

Wich led to the next question. How could a mage, one who had lived in New York all his life, an Auror, and one talented enough to be Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, be fooled by the thieving paws of a Niffler ???

It was strange. Very, very strange. And, as his proffesion could proof, Newt was nothing if not curious. So he did what any sensible magizoologist would do and decided to spy a little on Mister Graves.

Newt started the very next day after Graves had left his office for his routine patrol with some of the rookies. Of course, Newt followed. He had left his case back at the Goldsteins, just in case there was trouble ( he was following aurors, after all, he didn't expected a calm day) But it was. Newt apparated from one alley to the next aaaafter the mages, but nothing interesting happened. They arrested a few petty thieves, and amonested a couple of mages that were not being secretive enough to MACUSA's standars. 

All the time Graves was very profesional and stern faced, reprimanding the offenders and acting in general how the Director of magical security would behave. He reprimennded the rookies but he wasn't particulary harsh with them, and he didn't really acted like someone suspicious. But newt couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. After all, Newt's especiallity were animals, and an animal was always perfectly adapted to its enviroment. Graves, for some reason, wasn't, and that was an oddity in itself, a twist of the way of the world Newt had always, without fail, observed across the planet. 

After a very boring evening of floating around Tina's desk in Wand permits, nervously fidgeting with his case, trying to get a glimpse of Graves out of his office, Newt decided to go inside the case. He had, after all, to take care of the animals. He fed evryone and tidied up the habitats, combed the demiguise ( he soon would have enough hair to knit his very own invisibility cloack, the first in the world to be made in a cruelty free method, that, if worked, could mean the end of the killings of demiguises around the world for their hides. Newt was confident it was going to work) He played with the nundu ( after giving him his tonic for the alithosis) and the baby ocamys, until the spell he had put in Graves's Secretary's desk to know when the man was leaving the office alerted him he was going out) with no time to loose, Newt rolled his sleeves dow, grabbed his coat and once out of the case, grabbed his creatures and promptly fled after the auror.

He followed Graves to a hidden bar in an alley, where a number of magical creatures mixed with wizards and witches that drank alchohol freely. Newt had charmed himself into looking completely different. He would have being worried about Graves catching him in his spell, if he wasn't the only one to wear such a disguise. Newt sat down on a dark corner and watched, sipping giggling water and softly caressing his case so his animals would stay calm. 

Graves drank and flirted with some women, but that was all. Until a strange looking half gobling man arrived. He and Graves whispered to each other, and then left the bar towards the alley. Newt followed, but he could only get to a certain distance before it was too obvious he was spying. He was debating if using one of his best spell to disguise himself from magical creatures or if the sudden burst of magic would be noticed by Graves and blow his cover, when Pickett took a look at his human, and promptly left the safe haven of Newt's coat to climb down to the street and the seedy alley. Newt couldn't call after the bowtruckle, but he gestured frantically for Pickett to come back to him this instant or so Merlin help him...

Newt waited, because it was the only thing he could do. One minute passed. Then two and three. When five minutes had passed and Pickett hadn't returned Newt was making a mental list about everything he knew about the black market and bowtruckles, and was getting his wand ready to go there and get his Pickett back when the little creature made his way back to him. Newt knelt and hugged Picket gently, cradling the pocket where the bowtruckle entered, and returned to the bar before any of the other two could notice him . He changed his looks, making sure he was a completely different man with a completely different case. Graves returned to his dirnks and the women, flirting with them, but in the end, leaving with a young man with bright red hair in a ponytal and sparkling blue eyes. Newt exited the bar after them, but seeing the way the man hunged from Graves neck, and how the auror was holding the other's waist, he decided to call it a day and then apparated back to the goldsteins. 

Picket had found that Graves was talking to the man about some books that were fairly rare and highly illegal. As Director of magical security Newt was sure that the man had to be a expert in dark magic, but if it was for his work he wouldn't need to be so secretive, right? Just in case, Newt investigated the books on his own. They were surprisingly interesting, codex that talk about the way some dark wizards harnessed magical beasts to help them conquer the world. All of them failed in the end, but still. It could be brushed off as curiosity on Magical creatures. Newt worried for a moment that Graves was actually suspicious of him, but in the end he shrugged and discarded the idea. Graves and Newt had hardly crossed fifty words between them, and Newt had a permit for all of... well, for most of his creatures, in any case.

Newt didn't spy on Graves the next day, because he couldn't look the man in the eye and not think about the redhead he had dissapparated with last night. Even Queenie noticed, making Newt flee back to the goldsteins and sulk in his case for two days before reemerging. 

Next time Newt spied on Graves, was by accident. He was following a flock of ocamys that lived in the heart of new york, in the gutters of the houses, the small espaces preventing them from growing up and being discovered, when he saw Graves, looking handsome, as usual, in his suit and his coat, scarf around his enck and hair slicked back, but alone, wlaking down the street. He made a quick mental annotation as of the ocamys location and casted a spell of himself to change his appareance. Graves didn't seem to notice, and continue his way down the street, until he arrived to an old house, well kept, in what looked like one of the oldest, richest neighbourhoods. Newt remembered that instant that Graves was actually from one of the oldest families of wizards in america, and sent a few probing spells to test the wards around the house. They were strong. Of course they were strong, Newt thought, the man worked in security, what was Newt thinking. He chastised himself for a few minutes, until he had an idea. Most of the barriers mages used now a days didn't repell magical creatures. after all, they were hunting them to extintion, there was no need to fear them anymore. 

Newt carefully opened the case and went in search of the demiguise. Those two days of sulking had not been passed idly, Newt had a perfectly functional invisibility cloak now, and he done it around himself as he emerged from the case, carrying one of his most recent additions, the mother had come first, and what a surprise it had been when she laid her eggs in newts case, and how delightfull the youngling where. Newt had discovered that the chicks were able to teleport to escape predators, up to ten feet and growing stronger each day. 

WIth his cloack on, suit firmly held in one hand and one of the chicks in the other, he waited for the demiguise to find a weak spot in the wards. If he was to apparate, the wards would surely harm him, but since they were constructed against magical creatures, the wouldn't affect him, or the chick, or the demiguise. The demiguise led him to one of the corners of the house, and then drapped himself across Newt's back. The magizoologist then grabbed some food and tossed it into the back yard. "Come on little one, go get your food" he encouraged the chick, and promptly there was a crack, and he apparated at the other end of the ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	3. In the nundu's lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt waits carefully until Graves leaves his house again before registering all the things in the house. Some clues are found, and for once, it's not the nIffler who takes a souvenir home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all, Luna

As soon as Newt and his creatures were safely at the other side of the ward, he sent the chick back to her mother and tried to do the same with the demiguise, just for the poor thing to tighten his grip on newt's neck. He would not leave. with a sigh, Newt avanced towards the house.

He watched carefully through the windows, and caught a glimpse of Graves taking off his coat and going up stairs. The demiguise pointed to an expecific window in the second floor, and Newt understood now why he stayed. he wanted to help his mommy. The magizoologist had to decide if risk a charm to levitate himself to the window, or just climb. he was raising his wand when the demiguise again caught his attention. He disloged himself from Newt's back and started to climb. True. The magic wards, Newt forgot. Good thing he had a lot of experience climbing around the globe running after animals, he amusedly mused, or he would have a real problem on his hands. 

Once he reached the window, he sat outside with the demiguise, who turned himself invisible. Newt adjusted his new cloak and waited. 

Now that he had the chance to take a better look at the room, he recogniced a bedroom. It was decorated tastfully in different shades of gray, with a vanity in dark wood matching the bed in front of it, with the metallic frame and the black and white sheets. Two nightstands flanked the bed, also in dark wood. A mirror hung on top of the vanity. It was spartan, to say the best. Newt thought it was a guestroom until the door opened, and Newt had to resist the urge to duck and hide, when Percival Graves in the flesh crossed the threshold. He opened the dark doors Newt had thought a bathroom, just to find a enormous walk in closet. Newt couldn't see it all from his position on the window. The demiguise moved to the next window, but Newt didn't dare to follow him, in case he made to much noise and alerted Graves. But Newt could hear water running, Was there a bathroom in that room?? 

Thinking that, if Graves was clearly in another room, drawing himself a bath, he couldn't possibly hear Newt messing around, He climbed to the next window. This one had a perfect view of the great walk in closet, and at the other side of it, the bathroom, with white tiles annd silver adornments and a gigantic bathtub being filled in the middle of it. The demiguise was nowhere to be find, but Newt didn't worry. He satyed right where he was, and looked. What did the demiguise want him to look at?

The hot bath was ready, and Graves rolled his sleeves up and sat on the edge of the bathtub to test the temperature. Then he started shedding his clothes, and with a few flicks of his wand he sent the garments into a box to be cleaned later. Newt knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he stared, shamelessly, at the man before him while he entered the bathtub. 

Graves was.... well, Newt knew the man was an auror, and he had imagined (not that he imagined Percival Graves naked that much, ask Queenie) a hard body under the perfect pressed suit and coat, from all that running after suspects and fighting criminals. He was not dissapointed. He stared at the scars linning the back and legs of the man, marks where curses and spells had hurt him during a duel. Newt had his own marks, from animals all over the world. He would like to compare scars.... especially because Newt didn't have none on his ass, but Graves had the silver mark of a curse over his right buttscheek. Newt wondered what spell had caused it. he also wondered how it would feel under his fingers and his tonngue but he was getttind sidetracked. 

Graves entered the tub, sadly, facing the wall, so Newt could only see the back of his head and part of his shoulders. No that Newt was missing Graves's naked torso, or that he would like to see the face the other man made when the warm water washed over his tired muscles. At all. He barely thought of Graves on the bathtub. Ask Queenie. 

Newt was starting to wonder if the demiguise had only leaded him here for a private peep show ( he made a mental note to get some treats for the demiguise) he watched how Graves hair started to loose it's colour. The dark locks bleached until they were silverly blonde. Newt wondered if Graves dyed his own hair for vanity's sake, covering the white hairs with black. The shape of the shoulder wasn't the same at all, and the neck was completely different. Oh. oh.

Newt fidgeted. Oh boy, oh boy, jeepers. he was in trouble. All of them were. 

He was glued to the spot, though he knew he had to go get Tina, or even better, Madame Picquery... He was half way down when he realised they would have to take his word over Graves's. Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Newt was screwed and not in a good way.

He had to get proof. Perhaps a simple revelio would suffice though. No, no, he needed to have more details before acting. Why was there an impostor? what did he wanted? had something to do with the books of dark magic and magical creatures? Where was the real Percival Graves? He climbed down and decided to look around the garden. The real graves had to be somewhere, perhaps captive in his own house. Now he had, for sure, to get inside. Sadly, he found nothing in the outside. Not a single thing that should be out of place in a normal house. He climbed to tthe window again, just in time to see the man, already dressed in Percival Graves's clothes, take a sip out of a bottle. Polyjuice!! of course. It was a shame he didn't get to see the real face of the impostor. It would have made things far easier. 'Graves' then left the room, and Newt moved to the front door, to make sure the man exited the house and aparated away.

Newt then raced back to where he had last see the demiguise, calling softly to the animal. There was a click, and a swiisss, and a window swinged open before his eyes. The demiguise became visible and guided him inside the house. He didn't make the most gracefull of entrances, climbing in dragging himself through part of the furniture before he could fall with a thunk on the carpet of the living room. Houses like this, at leats in England, would have at least one house elf, but here there where none. 

He righted his clothes and looked around. It looked like it had been decorated by Graves's family, and the man hadn't bothered to change the decoration. So he lived alone, then. Well, that made sense, family would have made it all more complicated. Well, that was on his file at the MACUSA (Though Newt hadn't read that file, at all, or stared at the pictures of graves in his graduation ceremony or his first day as Auror in training, not that he had kept copies of said photos) But why no one had noticed?? what about his firneds?? his girlfriend? his boyfriend? He couldn't assume Graves was into men just because the impostor was, after all, well, the man was an impostor. 

The demiguise guided him to the kitchen, and into the pantry. There there was an lach. Soon newt found himself in what was one of the best laboratories of potions Newt had ever seen. Was Graves... well, the real one... Was Percival interested in potion making? Percival sounded about right to difference between the fake and the real one, since Newt didn't knew who the impostor was. He registered everything. it took a while, but Newt found the ingredients cabinet and messed around a little bit, using some of his own stash. He spoiled a few things here and there, stole some ingredients over that drawer, sprinkled a little bit of corrosive acid in some of the vials on that shelf.... He made sure the impostor would have a hard time getting his suply of polyjuice. Speaking of polyjuice, that damn thing took a whole month to prepare, he must have been soing more somewhere. Newt searched the lab, but found nothing. He looked at the demiguise for some kind of clue, and saw the animal was waiting for him at the door. SO out of the lab and into the kitchen again went Newt, following the demiguise up stairs, when the smell hit him like a hipogryff. That was a potion in the making if he ever smelled one. 

Carefully he opened the door, which had had better days and enter what it seemed to be Percival Graves personal studio. There was a flag with the name Wampus on it, and a strange creature. A banner of something, his favourite quidditch team, perhaps?? The place was a real mess, with books and papers and pictures all around. The walls had scorch marks where the spells had hit them. Clearly, this was where Percival had been captured. Perhaps was still there? He looked at the demiguise, who was swinging from one window to the next, looking innocently at Newt. He wasn't getting any clues this time.

Newt examined the door again. Though the outside looked normal, the part that looked inside the studio was charred, and the lock was in ruins, twisted and half melted. So Percy must have seen the attacker (Was only one wizard enough to subdue the auror? in his imagination, Percival Graves had been jumped at the same time by a dozen trained ninja wizards and went down fighting until the two only survivos sedated him with a dart impregnated in a powerfull sleeping potion) and locked himself inside the studio. This place had personal objects, pictures of Percy and his family, books... it was clearly something belonging to Percival Graves, not like the bedroom. 

So Percy had locked himself in.... but why? Newt looked carefully around. There was a chimeney, but he found not a single trace of floo powder anywhere. So he hadn't try to escape via floo. Perhaps something was a portkey? He waved his wand, but the spell revealed that no portkey was in the room. Had he made it? Perhaps graves had taken the portkey... but that couldn't be, because the impostor needed hair for the polyjuice. He inspected the paper that had fallen from the desk during the fight. Some news papers, work realted files, a whole bottle of ink that had darkened some personal letters until they where illegible... nothing. 

The demiguise flung himself form his perch on a window to the top of the desk. Newt looked at him as the creature jumped on top of the chair and on top of the chimeney. Newt eyes widened, the drawers in the desk!!. He made his way to the drawers and tried yanking them open. They weren't locked with any kind of spell, as Newt had expected, and the damned things gave in, falling from the desk and scattering all their contents around. Newt of course stumbled back and fell on his arse, just in time to see that one of the drawers had a false bottom that had come loose with the impact and a small vial filled with a silver liquid had rolled out of it.

"A memory?" he wondered outloud. A memory. Thre had to be more of those around. And a pensieve. But How to find them? newt had an idea. It wasn't the best of ideas, but it was one. He pulled the reduced suitcase out of the chain where he wore it around his neck. "engorgio" he muttered, and promptly opened the case. He couldn't believe what he was going to do "Niffler?" he called "Niffler, i have something for you" the little rascal promptly got out and sniffed Newt as a greeting, before siting in his fluffy round black backside and waited, the twinkle in his eyes reealing that he expected some kind of trinket from his mommy to make up for all the lectures he had got of lately ( all of them well deserved) 

"you see this??" said Newt, holding carefully the vial with the silver memory swirling around. As expected, the greedy tiny hands of the Niffler where already half way towards the vial, to stuff it in his pouch. How kind and considarate his Mommy was!  
Newt took it away "there are more vials like this somewhere, and a whole pensieve that is just as silver like as this. Do you think you can find them?" The Niffler looked quite offended and suspicious at Newt. "Of course, finders, keepers, I will let you have them until we can return them to their owner" The Niffler didn't liked how that return word sounded, but it was shiny, and he must had it. 

The Niffler started niffling around, concentrated, and then started to run from one side to the room to the other, with newt hot in his little heels. After the third time crossing back and forth though, Newt decided to just sit and wait. After a few minutes, the Niffler stoped on a spot on the floor, and looked at Newt with greedy eyes. "There?" the magizoologist asked. The Niffler tapped the floor with his paws a couple of times and sniffed around. He didn't move. "Okay, there, let's see if I can get it" Newt got his wand from where he had left it on top of the desk and started muttering enchantments at the floor. He tried to concentrate all he could, ignoring the demiguise leaving the studio with the Niffler. 

It took him quite a while, but in the end the red carpet parted and the wooden planks of the floor cracked open, revealing a pensieve and a box full of crystal vials with glittering memories on them. Bingo! "Children!" he said, as loud as he dared "We got what we needed, we are leaving!" The first to appear was, of course, The Niffler, ready to reclaim his prize. He sniffed greedely around the silver treasure, and newt noted he looked quite more round that whne he left. He would have to return so many things to poor Percy.. it would bee completely unfair if on top of been suplanted by some wizard and his army of ninja mages he were to loose all the silverware in his house. 

Newt opened his case and carefully stored the pensieve and the memories, always with the niffler watching. Then he made sure the demiguise was back on his habitat and everyone was safe and accounted for before going to bribe one of the chicks to come with him so he could exit the same way he entered. 

Once he was far enough from the house, he apparated back in his room at the Goldsteins and promptly made his way down to his cabin. The Niffler had arranged his pilfered goods in his nest, and was napping on top of a mountain of glass vials full of silver liquid. He hadn't took the pensieve, and newt was glad for it. He grabbed it and sat down. He produced the vial he had found hidden in the drawers of Percy's desk and sighed. "I'm sorry Percy, but I'm sure this is important" he said to the air, before uncorking the bottle and dropping it's contets into the pensieve.

Newt braced himself to be plunged inside the memory, and soon he found himself in something that looked like that place he had followed Graves to. He looked around and he saw Percy, or who he hopped it was Percy, drinking and flirting with a young man with icy blue eyes and the face of an angel, handsome features framed by silver blond curls. The laughed and drank and laughed again, getting closer and closer. Soon the two of them where sitting together. Newt couldn't resist and crossed to the bar so he could stand right in front of them. 

"Well" said Percival "may i ask how long are you going to be in New York before returning to Europe Brian?" the other man smmiled and batted his eyelashes "Why? don't wanna let me leave?" Percival smiled and his eyes burned with lust "maybe" he said.

Newt blushed. Those eyes, oh, those eyes, the impostor never had that fire dancing in them. The blond man caressed Percy's face and cupped his cheek with one hand while the other straightened a non exsitent wrinkle in the other man's vest. " And what would you give me for this little piece of information?" Percy's breath caught in his throat "What do you want?" he asked, and Newt couldn't but admire that the man's voice hadn't betrayed him at all. The blonde smile, a predatory smile, full of hidden promises. "Give me a kiss, then, Percival" and Percy, like he was staring at the violet, mind controlling eyes of a coldrake instead of the blue eyes of the european man, moved forward, capturing the blonde's lips on a passionate kiss. 

Newt wasn't jealous of this blonde man like he hadn't been jealous of that other red head the other night. Queenie was just exagerating when she said that. He was... kind of... he wasn't jealous.

They kissed for a while until Percy stood up and whispered in the blonde's ear "Brian, come with me..." the othe man giggled and let his hands roam free over Percy's body "With pleasure" and they both headed towards the exit. Newt went to pursue them, but everything shifted and dissolved into nothing as the memory changed. There was a flash of that spartan room illuminated by the moonlight, of bodies contorting and moaning on the bed. He could hear "Brian" and "Percival" being whispered like prayers. The sounds of mating were familiar to Newt, and he couldn't help himself as he tried to burn in his memory the picture of Percy's powerfull back and his ass as he moved on top of that Brian person. But fast as it came it dissapeared, and when Newt was able to feel the ground under his feet again, it was morning in that very same spartan room. Percy was lying on the sheets, sleeping. He was covered in bitemarks, hickeys and what looked like scratches. in his face Newt could see a satisfied smile. 

Newt sat on the bed, gently caressing Percy's face. It was a memory, of course, and his hand went right through the other's sleeping face, like Newt had just put his hand on water and not a person. He sighed. not touching, he let his hand hover over the other man's hair, his cheek, and his back. But then then the door opened and the blonde boy, Brian, entered holding a tray in his arms. He smiled, but it was not a good smile. It was more like a smirk. Something evil and crooked that made that angelic face be more proper of a demon. Newt shivered. 

He watched as Brian woke Percy up, and they both enjoyed breakfast in bed, playing with their food and feeding each other crumbs of their toasts and spreading jam over each other. Newt was by then half convinced that he had found a memory he shouldn't be watching, that the vial hadn't been hidden by Graves before he was kisnapped as a clue, but because it was a sweet memory of a past lover. Even if Newt could swear that Brian fellow was bad news.

Suddenly, Percy shook his head. Newt's head perked up. What was going on? Percy's eyes widened and he looked at Brian in shock and disbelief. "What have you done?" he coughed out, as he flung himself of the bed, reaching from his wand. Brian laughed. It was a cruel sound. He produced his own wand and threw some curses on percy's direction, the man trembling and sweating as he defended himself. Suddenly, Brian moved his wand and his features changed. The young man aged, his long hair became short, and wrinkles appeared in the corners of his eyes. Newt gasped. He knew that face, like everyone in the world. It was Gellert Grindewald. "Grindewald" Percy whispered, with disgust. Newt understood him. Percy just had sex with one of the most horrible people to ever walk the earth. "It has been so easy... I expected more of you, Mister Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement" Percival bared his teeth like a wounded panther and raised his wand. He wasn¡t defeated yet, Newt thought. "You are going to fight until the end, aren't you?" Newt muttered, fascinated by that man. 

"Don't worry Percival" "It's Director Graves for you Grindewald" Grindewald laughed " You wound me....after all we have been through last night.... after all the places i have been last night.. hmmm??" A flash of an emotion newt couldn't place crossed Percy's face. It could have been betrayal, or disgust. Percy did look a little bit green, after all. Newt moved until he was right before Percy. He knew this was a memory, but still, he wouldn't mind to curse Grindewald a couple of times. "I'm not going to kill you" grindewald said, and Percy huffed "WHy is it that i don't believe you, Grindewald?" The other man took a step fordward, and Percy subtly moved towards the door. "I need to enter the MACUSA in a position of power, you seen, and for that, I need you, Percival Graves" "They will know I am under a Imperius curse, you cannot hide something like that, the curse detector will go bonkers as soon as i set foot at MACUSA headquarters" Grindewald laughed like a maniac ( wich, in Newt's opinion, he was, how dares he to seduce and betray his Percy like that? Wat a prick) "But nothing in your precious MACUSA has a single spell for polyjuice, has it?" Percy blanched, realising what grindewald had planned for him. 

Percy growled and threw some hexes in the other man's direction, but it was clear that his aim was off. Grindewald must have drugged him. Instead of fightng him like that, Percy ran through the corridors, deflecting curses and crying in pain when he couldn't avoid them, until he entered his studio and closed the door behind him. He fell to the floor, and looked so miserable and desperate that Newt wanted nothing more than hug him and cover him with something fluffy, like a blankets, or a bunch of puffskeins. 

With great effort, Percy pushed himself up and towards his desk. Out of the door Newt could hear Grindewald breaking trough the wards one at a time. Percy reached his desk ang rumaged through it until he found the vial. Looking at the recipient, he squared his shoulders and said " I, Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, am about to be captured by the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindewald. WHen you find this, I hope this memories may serve you to stop Grindewalds plan for a full out magic war againts the no majs, and the outing of the magical community of America. I'm sorry I failed at my duty to stop him" he was sweating more and more, clearly affected by whatever was on the breakfast, and just as the door started to crack, he moved his wand to his hand and extracted the memory into the vial. 

Newt was expelled from the memory and back into his cabin in less than five seconds after that, the picture of Percy's face as he repeated the message freash in his mind. Newt walked around his animals, doing his chores, feeding them, cleaning their habitats, and generally making sure they were okay. Only when he had finished, and was cuddling with the Mooncalfs after feeding them, watching the Nundu sleep on his rock, he thought about everything he had learnt. 

He had to rescue Percival, and stop Grindewald. he should go the very next day to the MACUSA and just shoot the mand with a revelio. But then he would never know what he was doing. Powerful wizards like Grindewald would not confess. They were idealists and would not beatry their beliefs of what was right. Also, there was the possibility that since he had been caught, and therefore he didn't need more polyjuice potion, Grindewald would not reveal Graves's location out of spite. 

Newt had to find out what Grindewald was up to, and rescue Percy. He got up from where he was nested in the middle of the fluffy mooncalfs and headed towards the outside world. Entering the Goldstein's living room, he presented to them the pensieve, with the memory still swrling around. Queenie's eyes got big as saucers "Oh my spells" she said "no way" while Tina looked back and forth, leaving her cocoa on top of the table. "What is it" Queenie put the blanket she had been drapped in aside and got up. "You are not going to believe Tina! Come on Newt, show her" and down into the pensieve went the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your comments and your support, you can't imagine how happy I am right now, i'm so glad you are enjoying it so much!!! 
> 
> Right now i write what little i can because college is trying to kill me via finals, but the next week, once I have more free time I'll answers your comments in detail ( you deserve no less) if you want to make some suggestions, or talk about your favs, any questions about the story or just to say hello please do.
> 
> The other day i was on my way home reading your lovely comments on my phone and a grannie asked me if i was talking to my boyfriend, because i had a lovey dovey smile on my face. XD i didn't know how to explain i was reading the comments on my fic about wizards, nifflers and smooching.
> 
> Next chapter may be a little bit later since I have a very important exam next Tuesday and two papers to write by friday, but I'll do my best. Things will get interesting!!!!


	4. interlude

Hello my lovelies!!!

I'm happy to inform that the final i had before my holidays hasn't killed me (yet, let's cross our fingers and hope or the best) though if think it came out ... let's say well. Most of my papers turned in and a whole week before i have to start thinking about my next finals . This means i'll update an actual chapter soon ;)

Meanwhile, I thought the least i could do was answer all your kind comments <3

 

Comments on chapter one:

Elisabeth:  
The Niffler is my favourite. I just love him. Grindelgraves being totally frustrated by being robbed everytime without noticing must be getting on his nerves, it's hilarious! And because of course the real Graves is being kept on the watch, he (Grindewald) should be more careful with his kidnapeers one would think, but. He was not prepared to contront the mighty Niffler!! (I'm rambling, help!)  
ANYWAY, loved the fic, waiting for more! :D

>Luna: Grindewald didn't expect anyone to try and robb him blind! XD but alas, no even the most powerful dark wizard of the moment is a match for the Niffler. No one gets between the Niffler and shinny things (except Mommy Newt, but the Niffler forgives him because he is his Mommy after all) 

Farawisa:  
interesting start. hope to see more of this and soon!

>Luna : scroll down please;)

Moonflower:  
Oh Newt you poor innocent creature, of course Mister Graves knows what is happenning. :D I bet Tina know too

>Luna: Tina my poor dear, is going to wish she wasn't so observant. XD 

Redb:  
That cute, but I caped waiting for someone to open the watch! :)

>Luna: yessss i really want to get to that part too, XD i have plans, starring blushing Newt and delirious Percy. 

Robinwing:  
... I've not even started reading it yet, I just really want to compliment those tags XD

>Luna: thanks!! my favourite is the one that says Nifflers Niffling around

Comments on chapter two:

Messy_haired_bum:  
Oh. My. God. This???? Is such???? An interesting concept?????? I love this! Great Grindelwald, destroyed by pickpockets and general petty thievery. It's a wonder the real Graves wasn't lost sooner before, what with him being strung along a strutting idiot who had no concept of New York and how to survive in it.  
Oooh, but I'd like a Grindelwald/Niffler show down, like desperately. Grindelwald be like "caution, caution, be very fucking cautious" and Niffler like "oooh. Shiny. Ooohh. Mine." And Newt just let his baby loose because if this is actually what he suspect it to be, MACUSA can suck it. He have a person to rescue.  
Cue Newt enabling thievery, Niffler in its natural habitat, and suffering Grindelwald.  
And I can just imagine the real Graves, after he got out. "Losing shit left and right. In motherfucking New York. And no one ever notice what the fuck. Clearly, this incompetence need to go."  
And Grindelwald's classic Scooby Doo moment "Bust by a gangly ginger and his pesty pickpocket. What the fuck"  
Anyway, carry on friend. This is absolutely Glorious.

>Luna: and I love you!!! Seriously, I was on the train from my classes and your comment just made my day, i was supertired but just reading it cheered me up and made me smile all the way home. I'm so glad yo like it!! The final battle between Grindewald and The Niffler will be something to remember... and incredibly short . XD But you'll have to read it hahahahahaha

farawisa:  
ooooh, we're getting closer. loved the chapter. can't wait for more!

>Luna: you, you beautiful, marvelous person, leaving two comments, Two!! one in each chapter! and both of them son nice and possitive!! I'm so happy you like the story enough to comment twice!! I can only hope the next chapters are as good as you deserve.

Dances_With_Vulcans:  
Lol, Newt using his animals abilities for good (snooping :D which Scooby do teachesus is for good)

>Luna: Newt has very good reasons for snooping, Graves taking a bath, for example ( though he doesn't thinks about Graves without clothes on that much, just ask Queenie - clue: it's a lie, he's obssesed) 

Xxxteehee:  
Really liking this so far :) looking forward to more!!!!

>Luna: so glad you like it!! I hope i can meet your expectations <3

 

Comments in chapter three:

DeanisBatman:  
Best. Title. Ever.  
This was really good. The niffler is my fave.

>Luna: Glad you like it. I nearly named it Niffler vs the Blondes of evil, but i changed it since it wasn't that much about The Niffler vs Grindewald as about Newt and Percival... Thought let me tell you the fluffy thieve is going to play a very important part when the time comes hahahahaha

Yukoazrael:  
This is so great!  
really looking forward for next chapter!

>Luna: >< squee I'm so happy you like it!!

Charm_Caster1127:  
Awesome chapter! I'm happy the niffler finally made an appearance! Goldstein... where have I herd that name before... *looks at the book '1984' sitting on nightstand* Oh yeah! I should probably finish reading that before the test tomorrow...

>Luna: yey! you liked it! How did the test go?? I hope you pased with a high mark!

Takeru:  
Wow, that was quite intense! Poor Percy, I hope Newt will find him soon.  
Love this chapter and good luck with your exams! :)

>Luna: Thank you! Don't worry, Newt will save him... eventually XD

Megerrard1  
Reading this story is my favourite part of my week! thank you so much for writing this <3

>Luna: This is, like, so nice? I blushed cherry red, when i read about how it was your favourite part of the week!! Grinned like an idiot for hours after, Thank you so much!!!

Elvleo98  
Hi :)  
Oh my... well I'm for one is speechless, this is amazing. I really don't have any idea what to say about this except that I loved every single word. I literally couldn't stop reading. When I found this I thought the idea sounded great, but I was entirely unprepared on how incredibly your story would b. Wow, just wow. Your descriptions was amazing, and I loved Newts "fantasy" on how Graves where taken down, a dozen trained ninja wizards indeed. It paints a very funny picture. I will eagerly await the next chapter.  
While I really want the next chapter as soon as possible, don't put it before school, that is more important. I can wait a few weeks if it comes down to it :) Really hoping that your exam on thursday goes well and that you manage to write your papers. If you write them as good as you have written them I'm sure they'll be amazing.  
Oh, and sorry if my grammar is strange or something like that, english isn't my main language as I'm from Sweden. Hope you have a great week  
Lots of hugs

>Luna: okay, i... i don't even know where to start. Let me tell you, you are like the cutest person in the world, the loveliest, and you deserve to be covered in fluffy soft things like blankets or cats or both. It made me feel all warm and happy inside to see (read?) such a lovely considerate sweet thing as your comment. Also, the part where you said i was a good writer was the most wonderful way anyone has complimented my writing ever!!! >///////<  
Don't worry about your grammar, like, at all! english isn't my first language either, and I know i make a lot of mistakes with the grammar and the spelling when I'm not using some program (like when i write directectly in ao3 while from my tablet) - hence the warning/apology at the beggining of the fic-  
I hope you'll like the rest of the fic, that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, and I hope I can meet your expectations <3

Xxxteehee:  
Yay!!! This new chapter totally made my day. Can't wait for Newt to save Percy :)

>Luna: so sweet of you!! and I see (read??) that you are back!! yesss another person that comments twice!! I'll write a little about Percy and his stay inside the watch, please tell me if you like it!!

Rarely Written:  
Oh my!! This has me on the edge of my seat! Thank you for sharing!!

>Luna: Thank you for reading!! It'll be a couple of instense chapters following this last one, hope you like them as much!!

FrozenElectron:  
This story is so excited! I love it! I'm so excited for another update :)  
And best of luck with school!!! Hope your exam and papers go well

>Luna: Thank you so much!!! It's so sweet of you!! Hope the wait is worth it, give me a couple of days and you'll have another chapter ;)

 

I did this beacuse you all have been so wonderful, and your comments so kind... well, i felt you deserved it. 

I love you all, a lot, your support, your kudos and comments, are very important to me. They really help me to keep writing, and they cheer me up and make me smile when i need it most.

I love you all.

 

Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave kudos, or comment what you like or what you don't any advise you would want to give me is welcome.
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	5. Operation N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Tina, Queenie and Jacob start their operation against Grindewald. Beware evil wizards, you can't imagine what a magizoologist with a crush, a legilimens full of righteousness, an ex-auror who wants her old post back and a no-maj can do when they put their minds to it.

Newt had told, rather that showed, what had happened to Percy, well, he didn’t say Percy, he said Mister Graves, he didn’t want them to know that he called a man he never met by his first name. But Queenie would look at him funny at some points of the story, and Newt couldn’t help the blush that turned him into a human sized tomato. 

“I can’t believe it” said Tina, who had been siting silently on the couch for an hour while Queenie asked Newt a hundred questions and one. Tina looked slightly traumatized. Well, it wasn’t every day that you learn someone had been impersonating your boss for an unknown period of time. Suddenly Tina jumped out of the couch. “Actually, I can believe it, I always thought it was a bit too harsh a punishment to send me to the wand permits division… Grindewald must have done that!!” she looked really happy, she grabbed Newt by his arms and shook him “if we get the real Percival Graves back, he will get me back to the auror’s office!!”

Queenie laughed and clapped her hands, happy to see Tina so happy after having to hear so many complains about her new post. She turned her head and her blond curls bobbed with the movement, blinking to Newt, she laughed merrily again. “Oh yes, Mister Graves will be so grateful, he would surely want to thank us somehow, don’t you think, Newt?”

Newt couldn’t help the blushing, or the thinking, and Queenie blushed too. “Yes, he’ll surely be…. Ah… eh… thankful, I’m sure” he could thank Newt by taking him out for dinner for a start. Or by getting out of that five piece suit… into something more comfortable as he helped Newt take care of his creatures, Queenie, how can you think I would imagine Mister Graves getting his clothes off for?? Control yourself. 

Tina was pacing, mind racing with ideas. She was babbling and gesticulating. “We need to know what Grindewald is planning… then where he has Mister Graves… and finally, we have to free him before we go against Grindewald! Oh boy that’s going to be a tough fight for sure… but with Mister Graves on our side… he’s the only one who can rally all the aurors of the MACUSA on our side, to gang up on the imposter”  
“I know he has been trying to get his hands on some forbidden books about magical creatures” said Newt, quickly opening his case and retrieving two heavy volumes “Luckily, I have those very same books on my library” Tina gasped “Newt! That’s illegal!” Queenie just smiled.  
“They are codex about the harnessing of magical creatures and the use of their power in war” Newt’s voice hardened when he thought of how often humans mistreated the magical creatures for their own gain. He had lost count of how many trafficking rings he had help disarticulate. 

Queenie took the books from him “I can make a list, what beasts he could get and where he could hide them” she smiled brightly at them “If he’s up to something, I’ll get him!” Tina though, took the books from her “I’ll take care of those, plus, I can check the possible hideouts to see if I can find some clues, and I have contacts, Queenie, you’ll have to get close to Grindewald, your powers may come in handy this time”  
“But we are talking about Gellert Grindewald, after all… He will now how to shield his mind, wouldn’t he?” asked Queenie, confused. Newt chuckled “He’s very arrogant, I mean, he didn’t even noticed all those times my Niffler got his paws on his stuff, clearly he’s sure to be above petty thieving, and possibly, if we are lucky…” “Above mind reading” finished Queenie. 

“We need to know if he gets up to something out of the office, his schedules and such” said Tina, biting her thumbnail and thinking how to set a vigilance on one of the most powerful dark wizards of all times. Newt blushed and coughed a couple of times looking everywhere but at the sisters. “I can help with that, ehem, after all, I have some… eh, experience” Tina shook her head “you stand out like a sore thumb Newt” “well, I didn’t get caught the other time, did i?” Queenie clapped her hands together “Jacob can do it!! Grindewald wouldn’t pay attention to a no-maj, and I can apparate him wherever he needs to go and fetch him back”

Tina didn’t look happy about risking her sister like that, or putting a no-maj on the line. Newt wasn’t happy about putting Jacob on danger either, after all he was his friend, and Net had precious few of those to spare. But it was necessary, and Jacob, just like Newt had been in worse situations during the war, for sure. 

For a week, they followed their carefully laid plans, Tina visiting all the possible hiding places for all kind of beasts that were listed on the codex, tried all her sources of information for a clue of what it could be that Grindewald was looking for.

None of them had gotten anything particularly juicy about Grindewald, and the time Queenie actually got inside his office at the MACUSA nothing had seemed out of place, or with a charm or spell perfectly normal for an auror. Now they were waiting for Jacob to get out of the factory and join them for dinner. 

“I couldn’t sense anything wrong with him” said Newt, feeling a little bit down “no spells or magical objects on him, it would have triggered my alarms” by alarms Newt referred to the six different kind of beasts he had in his case that would have made a fuss if any trace of the spells Newt had showed them had been working nearby. 

Queenie arrived with hot cocoa for Tina and her, and a cup of tea for Newt. “His thoughts aren’t unguarded, per se, but it’s very difficult to read, and he thinks in a foreign language most of the time, unless he’s talking to someone. But!! I got something from that time when your Niffler got loose on the auror department earlier this week!!”

Tina shuddered, probably remembering the terrible lecture Grindelgraves had given both Tina and Newt after three hours chasing that thieving pest around the MACUSA. When Newt had finally got his hands on the Niffler, the amount of thing he had pocketed had been the largest he had ever got inside the MACUSA, and Newt had to return everything and apologize to everyone. They had all been very kind and accepting, petting the Niffler, who hadn’t looked apologetic at all, except Grindelgraves. He had been furious when Newt had given him back his pocket watch…

“What did he thought about?? Queenie??” asked Tina, leaning forward. She looked deadly serious, but the cocoa moustache she had, ruined the professional auror at work vibe. 

Queenie sat and sipped at her cocoa. “He was really furious about the watch, you know? He was thinking in English trying to lecture you without cursing, and he even wanted to threaten you with killing the Niffler!!” Newt gasped, because how dare he? Threaten his poor rascal of a son just because he couldn’t keep his watch inside his pocket? Well, maybe because Newt had taken the chance and put a spell on the watch to locate Grindewald as long as he had it in his pocket so they could spy on him.

Newt was so sure Percy would never hurt his Niffler over something as silly as a pocket watch. Because Percy, as far as he knew from Tina’s stories, was a perfect gentleman, a honourable man who followed and upheld the law above everything else. Grindewald couldn’t even compare, losing his temper like that. He wasn’t even Grindewald’s!! It was engraved “Percival Graves” on its back, Why would Grindewald be upset by losing something that wasn’t his to begin with? “Why would he be so upset about the watch? It isn’t his” said Tina “it would make sense if it was a flask… for a polyjuice potion… but it isn’t…” 

Newt mind was racing. He hadn’t even thought about the polyjuice yet. It had been like a very obvious choice and they had discarded the notion believing Grindewald wouldn’t risk using polyjuice, since the effects could be washed away by a simple revelio. Newt had seen the lab in Grave’s house, but he had effectively ruined most of the ingredients, he was sure of it. 

But Tina was right, if Grindewald was not using transfiguration charms, or spelled objects to keep his appearance, then what Newt saw in Graves’s house must had been the polyjuice losing his effect. Therefore Graves had to be alive and being shorn for hair for the potion. He had to be alive somewhere. But Newt had been in the house. The Demiguise could have seen in the middle of all the possible options of the future, if Newt had been close to Percy, the Demiguise would have seen the possibility of a rescue and alerted Newt. 

Something clicked into place in Newt’s head.

He opened his mouth just as Jacob entered the house. “I have news folks!!” Queenie had risen to kiss Jacob’s cheek and summon him a cup of cocoa. They walked toward Tina and Newt, sitting in the other couch “He visits a kid from time to time; they go to an alley and talk, and then Graves disappears again” Tina frowned “Is the kid dangerous? Someone from the mafia perhaps?” Jacob laughed, but it was a sad laugh “The kid?? No, no, he isn’t dangerous, he looks like a puppy someone kicked one too many times. I kind of want to hug him, give him a pastry and tell him everything is going to be okay. Actually, I stuck around a couple of days when I wasn’t watching graves and that religious mother of his beats the kid black and blue at every chance she gets. Horrible woman”

Tina blanched. “Where does this kid live? “ “In a church, looks like an orphanage or something, the kids give pamphlets in the streets; I have a couple of them. They are some kind of fanatics, as she frowned.

“Who?” asked Newt, very confused. 

“She’s the leader of the Second Salemears, she wants to expose wizarkind and wage war against us” Tina let herself slide from the coach and into the carpet “she’s also the woman I attacked, the one incident that got me… reassigned. I know that boy, His name is Credence, Credence Barebone, he is a good boy, but Mary Lou hates him with all her heart” Tina hid her face with her hands “what could he possibly want with Credence?” Queenie stroked soothingly the hand of a very distressed and confused Jacob “Do you think he wants to use the second salemears? To start a war?” she asked her sister. “No” Tina said “ No, I don’t think… Newt?” 

Newt startled a bit “Yes?” he had been following the conversation, but at the same time he had been thinking about the watch. He focused completely on Tina “what kind of creature can be lured, controlled or needs children in any way? From the book he was reading” Newt tried to remember “there is a few of them that have been classified as extremely dangerous because they eat children, now, this is just because they tend to attack weak preys and children are considerably larger and weaker than anything else they can find….” “Newt” Tina said “Newt please, focus” “Oh, so sorry, I didn’t mean to. The thing is, none of these creatures are from the States, He would need to smuggle them in… and” “and I have found nothing in the black market” completed Tina. “Yes, yes, that’s basically it, yes” 

Queenie finished her cocoa and floated the mug back to the kitchen to clean itself “Newt, what about creatures out of the book? Perhaps he changed his plan?”

Newt froze. For a moment, he could only hear the cries of pain of a child he could not save, and the darkness dancing inside its bubble surrounded by snow. It couldn’t be. No one would be so cruel, not even Grindewald. He gasp, and his eyes watered at the mere idea “There is one” he whispered “a creature that needs the children, because it gains strength from their magic” Queenie covered her mouth and her eyes widened in terror “no, it can’t be!! “ She rose to her feet and paced like a caged tiger from one side of the living room the other. Newt had never seen Queenie angry, but she looked ready to hex someone.

“Queenie?? What’s going on?” asked Jacob, who hadn’t understood a single word of the conversation. Queenie stopped her pacing, turning to look at Jacob, her eyes full of unshed tears “He wants and Obscurus, doesn’t he? Newt thinks so” Tina dropped her hands, that had been covering her face until now “oh no, an obscurial in New York… that would mean exposure, that would mean war!!” she bit her lip “but of course, with so many children, one of them may be magical, and living with Mary Lou Barebone… they will repress their magic until they break…” 

“What’s and obsocuriual?” asked Jacob. “An Obscurial is a parasite. Magical children have no control over their magic, it obeys their emotions more than their thought, and they are prone to accidental magic. But that’s only because the magic accumulates in their bodies and cannot escape, hence the magic outbursts. If a child, for whatever reason, normally muggle borns trying to hide themselves from ignorant frightened violent people, represses that magic, will attract an obscurus, a parasitic entity summoned by the child’s own magic. It feeds on the magic, and slowly takes over the child, until they fuse. Then the child becomes an Obscurial, and they tend to defend themselves quite aggressively. I found a girl in Sudan… I managed to separate her from the Obscurus, but she died nonetheless, she was too weak at that point to survive on her own, and she had been tortured quite brutally by the locals”

Tina breathed, trying to calm herself “if he can unleash an obscurial in New York… Newt we have to stop him” 

“But how?” asked Queenie “even if we can stop Grindewald, Mary Lou will keep mistreating those kids” Tina’s eyes hardened “we cannot save them all, but the one who is in most danger is the magical child. We must identify them, and take them to safety before is too late. Mercy Lewis, how I wish I could count on Director Graves for this, he could find a good home for the child in no time” 

Newt smiled “oh, oh, but I have an idea about that. My animals haven’t found any of the spells Grindewald could use to supplant Percy… I mean, Director Graves, but I didn’t ask them to detect any other spells… now, Queenie said he was very upset because Niffler had got his watch… I wonder why that could be?”

Tina raised to her feet, disbelief in her face “The Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement…. Is inside a pocket watch?” she started laughing “oh my god, we are in so much trouble, aren’t we?” Newt looked at her, confused “not at all, I think, The Niffler can easily get the pocket watch for us”

“And the child? We need to get them to safety first of all, once we move against Grindewald, we have to be fast” said Queenie. She could bear the thought of a child suffering for the cruelty of a bigoted woman and the ambition of a crazy mage. 

They were all quiet, thinking, when it was Jacob, out of all of them, who came up with a solution. “I have a plan, Newt, but you will have to let me take the Niffler out” Newt frowned at that, but went into the case and brought back the Niffler, who was trying very hard to look as innocent as possible. This, Newt didn’t like at all. Jacob took the little rascal in his arms and cuddled him “You and I need to go on a very especial mission, would you help us buddy??” The Niffler looked at Newt, eyes big and innocent, and then and Jacob, and wigged his short fluffy tail in answer. Jacob laughed and rubbed the Niffler’s head. Queenie soon joined in the cuddles, and the Niffler was being pampered left and right. Oh well, he would cooperate, for sure. 

The next day they put their plan in motion. Newt and Tina were in front of Mary Lou’s crazy cult’s church, waiting for the children to come out. Newt had the Demiguise perched on his shoulder. Tina had the brilliant idea of using the natural instinct of the Demiguise of taking care of any cub, calf or chick, who had magic on them, and use it to spot the child they were looking for. 

The operation was a two phased plan, while Tina and Newt took the child to safety, Queenie would apparate Jacob close to Graves while he was on the streets of New York patrolling as was his costume, and then go back to her post, to cover up for Tina and keep up appearances. 

The rest, was up to the Niffler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting this long, here you have the next chapter. I will try and post again soon.
> 
> Your kudos and comments make my day, and inspire me more than you can imagine.
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	6. I'm so so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author rants about how she wishes she could Stab the Microsoft word. several times. with a dull knife.

My finals were over around the 25 of january. Then I had to return to class and I have started my final project at college so I have to go to the lab a lot. Last week for example I arrived home at dinner time everyday. 

That's why I hadn't updated yet.

But I had been working on the next chapter, since they are slightly larger than my other works, and bit by bit, I had 8 pages and counting. 

Today, thought, Word decide to fuck me up the filthy bastard, and erase my work. Like, the fucker says The document doesn't exists. I hadn't ansewerd yermn and IgnisFelicis questions because I was confident I would be able to update by the end of the week. 

I'm so, so, SO SORRY.

I'll write as fast as I can I'm SO SORRY. 

*cries*

At least the last mark came out today and I passed all my finals ( and one that was on the brink of failure was granted a merciful 5 YEAS)


	7. Team Glitterpastry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and the Niffler are a formidable team. Gellert never stood a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS. I have decided that rather than trying and write a looong chapter, II'm going to do what I do to update Ink links our souls... That is, short chapters, writen in class, and then revised at home. Not the best solution, but it's the only thing i can do with the time I have.
> 
>  
> 
> MONTHS 
> 
> so sorry, Oh my gosh I feel awful

Queenie was worried, she had to admit it. Teenie was an auror, she had long since accepted the fact that she loved danger. Newt, well, she had seen his case. But after all, they were both grown wizards with wands and a bottomless bag of tricks. Jacob, Jacob was a sweet no-maj with a kind heart, a sunny smile and an incredible talent for baking. But he only had his fists to defend himself, and war or no war, never a right hook could stop a curse before. 

She had tried to explain, pleaded he would stay behind. But Grindewald knew them all, all but Jacob, and if someone had o go, he was the obvious choice. Something tightened in her heart when she thought of the risk he was taking. Only because he thought it was the right thing to do. She tried to smile when she saw him, suitcase in hand, the Niffler well secured inside.  
"Ready when you are, sweetie" He said. Queenie felt her throat tightening and just nodded. ' jeez, I hope everything goes alright with Newt and Tina' Queenie heard ' They can get in big trouble with those crazy witch hunters' a pause, and then ' Queenie would be so sad if something bad was to happen to Tina...' She gasped, but the pull of appariting masked the sound. Jacob had never thought about the danger he was going to put himself into, He was only worried about his new friends, and about Queenie. 

"Here we are Honey, He's just down the street, and you know who you have to follow right?" she asked. Jacob nodded, and smiled, tapping gently the case. "Even if I don't Newt told me this little fella has the man memorized already" They locked eyes. Queenie caressed Jacob's cheek, trying hard not to let her worry show. Jacob tried to smile, and gently squeezed Queenie's hand in his. "Don't worry Queenie, I won't get too close, It'll be fine" Queenie knew he was repeating that to himself like a mantra, trying very hard to believe it himself. But the noise, she could hear his mind whispering form time to time ' dark wizard' 'curses' 'death or worse'. He knew it was dangerous, but he also knew it had to be done. Jacob smiled up to her again, and she could hear, loud and clear ' whatever it happens, better me than any of them'. "Oh Jacob" she whispered, unshed tears in her eyes. She bent forward and softly, kissed his forehead. "Good luck honey" She said as she walked back into the alley.

' Just for this kiss, it's worth it' She heard before she disappeared. All of MACUSA noticed her bright smile and blushing cheeks the rest of the day. 

Jacob was in the alley, dumb folded, hand in the spot Queenie had kissed a few seconds ago. That woman was the sweetest most wonderful of them all. Jacob would give her the moon if she was to ask.

Tightening his hold on the suitcase, he whispered to the Niffler inside "well little buddy, It's up to us now" He quickly walked down the street, in the direction Queenie had told him to go. It wasn't difficult to spot that Mister Graves. Or Grindewald, Or whatever was his name. The whole business was far too complicated, far too magical, for Jacob to fully understand. That Mister Graves was a big fish in the MACUSA, the wizarding government of the States, and he had been kidnapped by that Grindewald man, who had somehow turned into Mister Graves, and wanted to use a child, a magical child, to get a beast to do bad things and get the muggles into a war against the wizards. And something that Jacob could not tolerate was, first of all, that someone would use a tormented child for such a thing. Second, that with the wounds of the Great War barely closed, that man pretended not only to create another, but to enslave the non-magical people, Newt's muggles and Queenie's no-majs. His thoughts went to his brother. Mathew had died in the front, and that had killed their grandma. After two months without news from Jacob after Mathews passing, his nana's heart had given up. His parents still hadn't recovered from that, not even the returning of the youngest son they thought lost was enough. Jacob's heart hurt when he thought about Mathew and his nana. Dark wizard or not, Jacob would rather die than allow someone to go through that, and many would die in Grindewald’s war, sons, fathers, brothers, daughters, mothers, sisters. No, no, he had to be stopped. In a third place it was the fact that somewhere, a man, a good man, according to Tina, who was suffering in captivity. Grindewald was going down.

He stopped by a hotdog stand and ordered one, looking behind his back from time to time. He made a show of tying his shoelaces, and quickly opened the case. Inside, the Niffler stared with wide innocent eyes. Jacob petted the animal in the head with a finger. The Niffler squeaked, and tried to bat away the finger messing with his fur coat with little chubby paws. Jacob chuckled. "Aren't you cute" he opened the case a little bit more and pointed in the Grindelgraves person's direction” Go get him boy, He's all yours, rob him blind!!!" The Niffler looked at him like he didn't believe he was actually allowed free, and carefully got out of the suitcase, first a paw, the another, then he jumped out, looked at Jacob and went on his way, wiggling his round body through the street.

Jacob paid for his food and made a show of eating as slowly as possible, gaze unfocused and mind far far away from there. Actually Jacob was staring at their target as he made his way down the street. What an elegant fella. It was a very nice coat, the one he was wearing. 

The Niffler had a mission. Mommy had given him permission to get the shiny tick tacking thingy the weird man whose magic signature varied thought the day. The spell that surrounded the pocket watch, the shiny tick tacking thingy, made it extra bright and the Niffler couldn't help himself. It was a game by now, where mommy chased him and he ran. The more shiny objects he had by the time mom caught him, the more points he had. The shiny tick tacking thing seemed to upset mommy the most, and he only got upset if what the Niffler had stuffed in his pouch was very valuable. So it gave him extra points. So he always tried to get it. The fact that the man who had the watch never seemed to catch him when he was treating himself to the belongings in the man's pockets made it all very easy. 

He walked through the crowd, never losing his objective from sight... OH LOOK HOW SHINY, well, maybe he took his eyes from the man a couple of times, but that ring was so pretty... and the coins! Shiny new coins! oh, and the buckles on that kid's shoes, and... and... pocket watch. Shinier than any other, magical pocket watch. His shiny tick tacking thingy. Mommy promised it would be his. He would put it in his nest with the rest of his shiny magic thingies. What Niffler could say they had such mundane objects that shone that much?? He resisted the urge to rub his greedy paws together. This wasn't the time, he was almost there. 

The man walked down the street like he owned it, with his coat billowing behind him like a cloak. He knew this man was a powerful mage, the Niffler also knew his magic was corrupted, cold and twisted, nothing like Mommy's nurturing magic, this magic was bad. The Niffler was not worried about this dark man with dark magic. He was never caught, he was the Niffler, one and only, no other niffler could ever compare to him when it came to niffling. He carefully grabbed one of the coattails and flung himself up, landing on the man's knee without him even noticing. If he could have laughed like Mommy did when he was happy, the Niffler would have been in tears at the man’s incompetence. Mommy had always caught him right away; even Mommy's new friends always knew when he was in their pockets. One of them gave him sweets instead of shiny things. He was a good human, even if he was less shiny than the others, without magic. Muggles, mommy called them. 

In a blink and a half he was well secured on the man's back, hanging from his waistcoat. It took him but a moment to clean the man's pockets, more out of pride ( he was the best of nifflers, after all, and Mommy wanted him to bring what the man had in his pockets... he never said it had to be only the watch, right?) he stuffed everything in his pouch before focusing in the watch. His prize. His beautiful, shiny, tick tacking thingy, so close at last. And this time he will get to keep it. He couldn't resist to go with a bang. He grabbed the shiny chain in his paw, and yanked the tick tacking thing clean off the pocket. He stiffened for a second, but nothing happened. ha ha! He was the best Niffler, he stuffed the watch in his pouch, not before he hugged it tightly to his chest. The Niffler jumped down and sniffed the air. There! the muggle person that smelled like baked goods was in that direction. The Niffler patted his pouch and hurried back to the human. 

Jacob nearly had a heart attack when something yanked the hem of his trousers. He looked down and smiled when he saw the Niffler. He crouched and handed the little guy the last bite of his hotdog. The beasty looked at it suspiciously before shoving the whole thing in his mouth and chew loudly, cheeks puffed out with the food he was trying to eat. Jacob opened the case. "So it is done?" the creature sniffed at him and touched his leg again. He wasn't sure how intelligent magical creatures were, but he had the sensation the Niffler could understand him, so Jacob had taken to talk to it, him? to talk to him. He took that gesture as a yes. He opened the case and the Niffler jumped in. Jacob closed it carefully and stood up. He cleaned his mouth in case he had gotten mustard in his face and started walking calmly in the opposite direction from that Grindelaves person. 

He had something Queenie had gave him, called a pork key, that would take him to safety. But he had to use it far far from the man. He was walking back to the alley where Queenie had left him when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned to look, like the rest of the passerbys when they heard a male voice cursing like a sailor and making a fuss. Grilaves was causing a scene while looking around. He had noticed the watch was gone. Good thing he was that slow. Jacob turned around and chuckled, walking even faster, how the man had been passing by someone raised and born in new York, he'll never know, when he was so easy to pickpocket. 

Jacob rushed inside the alley and touched the handkerchief Queenie gave him. He felt a pull, and his stomach twisted, then everything became blurry. He closed his eyes to fight off a wave of nausea, and when he opened them again, he was in front of Queenie, who was smiling. She hugged him. Queenie smelled like roses, cinnamon and something sweet he couldn't identify that for him was the smell of home. There was another pull, and Jacob knew she was apparating them into different locations so they could not be tracked down. He closed his eyes again and concentrated only on her. When they separated, no words were needed. Queenie left for the bedroom she shared with her sister, to relay the message that the Niffler had done his work, and Jacob, sighing, left to the kitchen to prepare some cocoa for them all. After all, and without magic, there wasn't much more he could do to help right now.

Jacob had put the second batch of Niffler shaped pastries in the oven, when there was a crack and in the middle of the living room appeared Newt, with Dougal draped around his back, and Tina, who was clutching a girls's arm like her life depended on it. Behind them, arm carefully held by Dougal, there was a young man. "... I thought there was only one?" Jacob asked, confused. "they aren't dangerous" said Newt automatically, followed by a "We can explain" as he tried and shield the children with his body. Tina's eyes were big as saucers, still holding the girl. She was holding Tina back, and looked a little bit spooked. Jacob thought that grip looked a little bit to tigh to be confortable for Tina.

"It's no problem, I guess, after all Queenie can turn another pillow into a bed..... wait, can you? or is just too complicated?" Queenie, who had been standing by his side in the kitchen, was staring silently to her sister and the children. Listening, Jacob knew, to their thoughts. She moved when he talked to her, smiling brightly and raising her wand, floating two cups of cocoa to the children. "Of course, of course, it's no problem at all. So, you are Credence then, Tina thinks a lot about you and your mom..." "Queenie!!! you'll scare him even more!!" "Oh no… I don’t think so… right Credence?" she said, and offered the cups to the boy and the girl with a friendly smile. "Here Modesty, we are not going to hurt you" The girl shyly took the cup and went back to Tina's side, her sister awkwardly holding the girl's hand. Credence stared at Queenie the hold time, slowly extending his arm forward to grab the cup, before Dougal made a cooing sound. Credence stepped back, the demiguise protectively wrapping and arm around Credence's shoulder, and then, after a pause, like the beast was meditating about it, Dougal left Newt's back to climb into credence's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope your eyes aren't bleeding too badly.
> 
> What would we do without that pudgy fluffy thief? Jacob's sense of justice and fighting for what's right nearly gives him a heart attack. 
> 
> In the next chapter, Dougal adopts baby wizards and who is Newt to say no to the demisguise. 
> 
> Jacob's brother was mentioned in one of the eliminated scenes and i had to include him. I made up the name though. I made up the nana thing. I'm assuming Jacob's parents are alive, but Jacob lives alone in the city to work on the factory and earn money for his bakery.
> 
> I'm inventing this, but the Nifler would be able to see magic. For example the pensieve and its contents would look very shiny to the niffler because they are made of magic. Same with the pocket watch. He was so fixed on getting it because in a NIffler's mind, silver + spells = SHINY SHINY SHINY MUST HAVE. 
> 
> Also this was supposed to be really short but guess who had to stay part of her morning and lunch at the lab aaaaaand had two very boring classes. 
> 
> I'll pass the whole chapter through M.Word when I get home to exterminate any stabbing at the dictionary comited by my not english speaker ass. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE, REALLY, THANK YOU
> 
> You are the best
> 
>  
> 
> All the hugs in the world
> 
>  
> 
> ( a very tired, but still inspired ) Luna


	8. Dougal adopts baby wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina had a mission, use Dougal to find the magical child and take it back to their base, also known as The Goldstein's tiny flat. 
> 
> Things, as it always are when Newt is involved, do not go according to plan.
> 
> Love you all, Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDENCE DESERVES BETTER
> 
> And He's gonna get that better stuff he deserves as long as I have a say on it ( and I'm the author of this fanfic, so I'm goddess to them and i can do whatever i want. If I want to make Grindelwald wear a pastel tutu and dance an irish jig while reciting backwards shakespeare's sonets, I can) ehem, ah, the marvels of fanfiction.
> 
> Still writing in class, still in a tablet that hates me, but I'll word-proof it when I get home.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

Newt and Tina waited in the dirty alley in front of the church of the Second Salemiers, for the children to arrive. They would shield themselves and mix with the children, to see if Dougal showed interest in any of them. 

"They should be around ten, maybe twelve, there aren't any cases of the children surviving beyond fourteen. And generally, obscurials are girls" said Newt. Tina nodded and kept watching the church like a hawk. Everytime Mary Lou Barebone appeared at the door, either to greet visitors or to talk to the blonde girl keeping watch, Tina practically growled. She changed her weight from one feet to the other, fixed her hat and tucked herseld better in her coat. She was a woman of action, and the wait had always been the hardest part of her job as an auror. Newt, on the other hand, was very calm. He had enough experience dealing with magical beasts, and the weight and warmth of Dougal at his back keep him centered. 

"Do you think he keeps mister Graves in that pocketwatch?" asked Tina. Newt jumped a little, startled at her question after at least forty minutes of silence. "Well" he said, gently petting Douggal, who had been joisted around by Newt's jump "He may be there. Or perhaps the watch has the transfiguration spell attached to it, or some spell to enhance the tranfiguration and what nots... Theseus has a watch that makes his camuflage spells last longer" He offered weakly. he had said the first thing he thought, and it may not be the right one. He thought of jacob and The niffler, who he would have endangered in vain if he was wrong. "He seems awfully wrong of that watch... and the niffler too. He was hellbent on getting that watch for his nest, and i never saw him that obsessed before unless it was some kind of magical object. He used to steal my brother's sneakoscope when he was still in the first year of academy, before he moved out of our parents's house. It was brass, but the magic made it more desirable. Or at least, that's my theory" 

"so, in getting the watch, we have a fifty fifty chance of either finding Mister Graves or outing Grindelwald" said Tina. Newt nodded. he had searched the whole house. His creatures had searched the whole house. There was nothing and noone in there. 

The blonde girl came out with a young man that looked like he was going to break at any moment. Tina tensed, her grip in her wand tightened "Credence" she wishpered. "who?" asked Newt, but Tina was already heading towards the church, casting a quick spell to hid herself from thhe muggles in her way. Newt scrambled to follow her, and casted his own spells for hidding. The blonde girl ringed a bell, and suddenly newt was surrounded by children. He held on tight on to Dougal "Dougal? do you feel something?" The demiguise was using all of his senses, even his future vision to help his Mommy. Newt was bussy trying not to walk into a child by accident, and in turning, he tripped and fell backwards. He readied himself for the impact with the hard floor, twisting himself so he would not land on his back, sparing Dougal from being crushed. 

But the sharp pain of impact never came. Newt had closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the young man from before was holding him in his arms. Pretty face, unfortunate haircut. Somehow, the boy was still handsome, but, unfortunate haircut, indeed. They boy was slighly shorter than Newt, or maybe it was because he was practically doubled over, trying to look smalled than he was. He looked as frightened as Newt was susprised. "oh my, I'm so sorry" he said, not even stopping to think that the boy shouldn't have been able to see him, charmed as he was. Newt was going to say something, so the boy would stop looking at him like he had seen a ghost and said ghost had told him something wonderful and terrible at the same time. 

But he was interrupted, Mary lou was calling for the boy, Credence, and she sounded angry. Credence released Newt's arms and retreated faster than newt would have thought he could walk, leaving Newt alone in the street. Dougal tugged at his coat, and pointed in the church's direction. Casting new spells ( did he forgot? maybe the fright of falling on top of Dougal had made him loose concentration and undo the spell) newt entered the church.

Children were in line to receive a bowl of soup from Credence and Mary Lou. Newt situated himself close and let Dougal down. The Demiguise sniffed the air, and move a little bit, but didn't go to any child's side. After a few minutes, Dougal moved, but went straight to a corner, where he climbed Tina like she was a tree. He patted her head, and sat there, waiting, watching Mary lou. Newt froze. No. It couldn't be. No obscurial could survive that long. But she was a woman, who had been raised to hate all kind of supernatural stuff. To despise witches. 

Newt gasped. Tina followed his gaze and growled. One may think a human wouldn't be able to growl like a dragon, but Newt had been working with them during the war and he knew when someone was making a dragon like sound. Tina's growl was the one a dragoness makes when someone gets too close to her eggs. She stomped to where Mary lou was, not caring that they could hear her, but not see her. The children froze where they stood, and Mary lou narrowed her eyes and looked in all directions. Luckly she couldn't pinpoint the sound. Tina grabbed Dougal and held him between her arms. Dougal sniffed the air, and then, all hell broke loose.

Dougal turned visible and leapped on top of the table. Mary Lou screamt and tried to hit him with the ladle she had been using to serve the soup. Tina lost no time and hexed Mary Lou, who fell unconcious to the floor. the children were screaming and trying to run, all but a little blonde girl in front of Dougal. Newt twited his wand in an arc and the children froze. "obliviate" he whispered, and promptly all the children fell to the floor, unconscious. Tina run to the little girl and grabbed her hand. "Newt!! We have to go, hurry!" Newt went to pick up Dougal, and found him holding Credence hand. The boy was trembling, but did no move to free himself. He was staring at Dougal's golden eyes. Something clicked in Newt's mind. Either there were two of them, or a miracle had happened. Mary Lou was coming back to her senses, and anyone could walk into the church at any time. 

"Let's go" shouted Tina, and they both apparated with a crack. They went to an alley Tina had selected and shielded the day before, where they had planned to explain to the child calmly what was going on. 

That plan went out of the window. 

Newt adopted a non threatening position and raised his hands. "don't worry, everything is fine" though he didn't feel like everything was fine, at the moment. Tina smiled to the little girl "Hello, my name is Tina, and yours?" The girl looked pale and frightened. "Her name is Modesty" Tina and Newt jumped. In a corner, Dougal whose hand newt was holding, had Credence by the arm, and had wrapped his tail around the boy. Like that, when Newt had apparated them away, they had apparated Credence too. 

He was trembling. All of him was trembling. Newt stared. He had seen this before. "It's you" he whispered softly. Tina looked from Newt to Credence. "Credence? oh no" she said "I'm sorry" she raised her wand to obliviate him, but Dougal hissed and wrapped himself more tightly around the boy. Tina paused and looked at Newt. Credence wasn't trembling anymore. Newt was in awe "Credence? May I ask how old are you?" Credence looked at hte floor like his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world "twenty four" he mutered. 

Tina looked at them and sighted. She looked incredibly relieved that she didn't had to obliviate him. "Credence, we... we have to take your sister to a safe place, she's in danger.... I would like it very much if you would come with us too" Newt nodded. Tina was getting everything mixed but the general idea stood. 

"Credence, do strange things happen around you?" Newt remembered the encounter from before " do you see things no one else can see?" he saw the boy paling "it's okay, Credence, we are like you, we are magical" Credence gasped, and put his free hand in his chest "But we are in danger, Credence, you see, you have to come with us, well, only if you want. We can take your sister too if you want" Tina looked at Newt like he had lost his mind "didn't we came for the girl? you said..."

"colateral damage" Newt said and pointed at Dougal "A demiguise nurtures and protects all magical creatures, and he's trying to confort Credence since they met" Dougal cooed and patted Credence's arm. "He is the obscurial, not her" Credence eyes stop staring at the floor and looked at Newt "Obscurial?" newt nodded "WHen a young mage, a powerful magical child, represess his magic, atracts a magical creature, the obscurus, and this creature is a parasite that feeds of the magic of it's host until the host dies. We were looking for a girl, because they are tradiciaonally women... but, but it was you" 

"I'm gonna die?" Credence now was scared and a black mist was condensing around him. The obscurus was reading itself to defend it's host. Modesty gasped and hugged Tina tightly. Newt aproached, still in his non threatening estance "No, no Credence. You are a miracle. A wonder. The oldest obscurial that has been registered ever, was fourteen when she died. Your magic had to be very powerful to have been feeding the obscurus all this years" Credence trembled. He reached for his pocket, but Dougal paused and then jumped and grabbed whatever it was, before running away with it. Credence ran after Dougal, but the barrier threw him backwards. Newt cushioned his fall "I'm so sorry Credence, but don't worry, Dougal will return whatever he took, he's not like the Niffler, you'll see" He maneuvered around Credence and crawled until he was standing in front of the boy. "You are a wizard Credence, and a very powerful one. Once you start using your magic, the obscurus won't have enough magic to feed itself and will wither. It won't go away, but you won't hurt anyone by accident anymore" Newt rose to his feet and Dougal jumped on his back. He tended his hand to Credence "come with us?" said newt. Behind him, Tina nodded "please, Credence, you are one of us, you don't have to go back with that woman. I promise you, no one will hurt you again, they will have to get past me to do so" 

Credence looked at Newt, and then to Tina. He took Newt's hand, and both wizards smiled. Credence shyly smiled back. Dougal extendended his hand and grabbed Credence's other hand before making soft cooing noises. Tina's smile was brighter than the sun. "Let's go then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are your eyes bleeding?? I'm having trouble with the tablet, it eithers ignores the letters I'm typing, adds letters that shouldn't be there, or adds Gs. Lots of Gs. I tried to be careful while writing but some of those sins may have escaped unnoticed.
> 
> Next chapter we will have a very confused Graves, a very confused Credence and Queenie is going to punch someone!! maybe, or maybe not. TCHAN TCHAN, you'll have to keep reading to find out!!
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL. For your patience, your support, your kudos and the lovely comments, You rock!!!!
> 
> (Pdt/ i don't know who was the sadist that put a test this wednesday followed by four papers but I'm not happy with them. Nice thing i can relax a little writing here) pdt2/ I don't know how am I gonna do it, or when I'm supposed to write, or when I will finish it, if i ever finish, but, i have started writing a book!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave comments, kudos or both!!! They would make my day 
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Luna


End file.
